Home Is Where the Heart Is
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: After being orphaned due to a car crash, Elsa lived in a foster home separated from her sister Anna. After trying to run away Rapunzel tells Elsa that they're her new family, and Elsa believes that. After high school she goes on a search to find her sister, and to make her own life. Major crossover of Brave, Tangled, HTTYD, Frozen, and RotG
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long I've just started High School and a lot of things have opened up to me. I've also had some family issues to deal with, my grandma has been diagnosed with advanced lung, liver and bone cancer just before Halloween and just Thursday she went back into the Hospital because she wasn't eating and she was dehydrated and the doctors found a hole in her heart, so I don't think she'll make it till Christmas. I have thought of another Jelsa fic and thus with all my problems my little creation is born.**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

In a small house a young platinum blonde woke up suddenly from a nightmare, the same one she woke up to frequently. All she remembered was the screeching of tires and the shouting of her parents and all the pain. She sighed and walked into the bathroom she shared with the two other foster girls in the home and looked in the mirror. She stared deeply at the girl in front of her and sneered in disgust, she hated the hollow look in her eyes and the thin scar on her right eye and down her neck. She hated that she couldn't do anything about the drunk driver that night and couldn't do anything about being separated from her sister who now lived with her aunt and uncle. She sighed and walked back into the bedroom and grabbed the small duffle bag. She packed up her clothes and other things and quietly walked out of the room, she didn't notice the little blonde that had woken up and walked out behind her. She knew that if she took the door as her escape route her foster parents would know and send out the cops after her so she decided on the window. She opened the window and put her bag over her shoulder, she had one leg on the ledge and was about to get the other when she heard the voice.

"Don't go Elisabeth, please." Elisabeth sighed. She turned to see the little blonde standing in the room.

"I can't stay Rapunzel, I don't belong here. I have a family and my name is Elsa, not Elisabeth," she said. Rapunzel looked down and thought a minute before speaking again.

"I know you have your sister and aunt and uncle, but we're your family too. We'd fall apart without you. We need you, me, Hiccup, Merida, Adam, Belle and Jack. We're family," she said. Elsa looked at the little girl and back out the window. She sighed.

_"I can't believe I'm listening to an eight year old," _she thought. She climed back in the house and shut the window. She turned to the little girl and smiled. "You're right Punzie, you are my new family. And I can't leave you," she said. Rapunzel smiled and hugged the ten year old.

"You'll never leave us will you Elsa? You're like my big sister, and I don't want you to go," she said. Tears formed in Elsa's eyes and she hugged the young girl tightly.

"Of course I won't, I will never let you be alone," she said.

* * *

><p>The next morning all the residents of the small house were eating breakfeast. Elsa and Rapunzel were both tired because they couldn't fall back asleep after their conversation the night before, and now they were trying not to fall asleep at the table.<p>

"Seems like someone had a late night," a brunette woman said. Elsa and Rapunzel looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess we just couldn't fall asleep," Elsa said. They all finished their breakfeast and the children got their backpacks and headed out the door to get to the bus to get to school. Elsa was about to go out the door but was stopped by her foster mother.

"Elisabeth, I know you tried to run away last night," she said.

"Oh," she replied.

"We're your family now, we care about you and we don't want you to leave," she told her.

"I know you do Belle, and Rapunzel showed me that last night," Elsa told her. "I won't ever try to leave again, I promise," she said. Belle smiled and hugged the young girl.

"Thank you, now have a good day at school," Belle said. Elsa smiled and left to catch up with her friends. She smiled as she got on the bus and sat with the others. _"Rapunzel was right," _she thought. _"These people are my new family."_

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh, it feels so good to be back on . This place is like my third home where people understand me.(My second home is the fine arts wing at my school). I actually get to sing a song from Frozen in choir for my next concert.(No it's not Let It Go). Can anyone guess? So long for now.<strong>

**~FrozenSWLokfan01**


	2. A New Life

**As you can guess I am at my dads and am able to get a new chapter posted today. I am going to add songs in this story because that's me, and this is kind of like the story I have on Wattpad called "Story of My Life". You should check it out, my pen name there is Jelsafan013. I can't wait for next Saturday, I get to go see Mockingjay Part 1 with my dad and best friend. My friend and I have this thing where the first time she sees a Hunger Games movie, she sees it with me. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Review Replies:**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Sorry, no. Unfortunately we're not singing that one, although I would've loved to do that. But guess again.**

* * *

><p><em>~A New Life~<em>

_11 years later_

It was the middle of winter in a small town in New York. There were two blondes in a car driving into town, one male and one female. The girl sighed when she saw the town sign. The boy looked over at her and smiled. "Hey, it'll be okay. She might be here, she might not be, but you'll find her Elsa," he said. Elsa sighed.

"I know, but how long will that take?" she asked. "I'm worried Jack."

"I know you are, but she'll turn up eventually," Jack replied. "It'll all work out in the end." Elsa sighed and smiled at him. She turned her eyes back to the road and pulled into a small diner. "What are we doing here?" Jack asked.

"I'm hungry, and if I remember correctly about an hour ago you were to," she said, getting out of the car. Jack smiled and chuckled to himself and got out of the car behind her.

"You know me too well Snowflake," he said. Elsa smiled back at him and took his hand. They found a spot in the corner and looked at the menu. Jack kept glancing over at her and staring.

"Quit it," she said.

"Quit what?" he asked.

"Quit stairing at me," she told him. Jack smiled and took her hand.

"Is it a crime to stare at my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked. Elsa smiled.

"I guess not," she said. They leaned in and shared a small little kiss. They glanced back at their menues as the waiter came over. The waiter was a tall blonde with brown eyes.

"Afternoon, what can I get for you?" he asked.

"Uh, I'll have a coke, and the double cheeseburger with fries," Jack said. The waiter wrote his order down and turned to Elsa.

"I'll get the same thing, except with a chocolate milkshake," she said. The waiter smiled and wrote it down.

"You remind me of someone I know," he said.

"Oh, really?" Elsa asked. "And who's that?"

"My girlfriend, she always orders a chocolate milkshake with her meal," he said. "I'll go put your order in and get it out to you." The waiter left and put their order in, and soon they were enjoying their lunch.

"So, how long are we staying here?" Jack asked. Elsa finished what she had in her mouth and swallowed it.

"As long as it takes for me to figure out that my sister isn't here," she said. Jack nodded and finished his meal.

"We should get going and check into our motel," he said. Elsa agreed and they went to pay. They were walking out of the diner when Elsa bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," the woman said.

"It's no problem," Elsa said. The girl smiled and walked into the diner Elsa stared after her and jumped when Jack spoke to her.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded and started walking towards the car. Soon they found themselves in a comfy bed in their hotel room. "So what was that earlier today?" he asked her.

"Oh," she said. "She just reminded me of Anna." Jack sighed and kissed her fore head.

"Hey, we'll find her," he told her. "I'll help you every step of the way. Like I said when we left Burgress, we're in this together," he said. Elsa smiled and snuggled in closer to him.

"I never thought I'd have this," she said. Jack chuckled.

"Have what?" he asked.

"A new life, one with someone who loves me and cares so much about me," she said. "I thought I'd be all alone, without anyone like you to be there for me." Jack sighed and held her close.

"And I'll never leave you, I'll always be here Elsa. Nothing can change that," he told her. Elsa sighed and hugged him tight. "Now, I know that this is your home town, and I want to know some of the stories about this place. Anything interestig?" he asked. Elsa laughed and thought a moment.

"There is this one," she said. "It's a legend about a tree down by the river that has a nuse hanging on it," she told him. "It's said that there was a man at the founding of the town, who murdured three people before he moved here. At the time he was courting a woman, and when the town found out, they hung him," she explained. "They say that before he was hung, he called out for the woman to flee," she said.

"And what happened to the woman?" Jack asked.

"She watched as her love was hung. She didn't believe what the townspeople were saying, she didn't believe that he had murdured three people," Elsa said. "She went home that night and almost joined him, but stopped when she thought about something."

"What was it?"

"She was pregnat, with the mans child," she said.

"How do you know so much about this?" Jack asked confused. Elsa looked up at him with a small smile.

"Because that man was my great grandfather, Alexandter Winters," she said. "My great grandmother always believed that Alexandter was innocent, even though the entire town believed he was guilty."

"So what does the town think now?" Jack asked.

"It's an old story, most people think it's fake," she said. Jack smiled.

"Well that saves me some embarassment, doesn't it," he said. Elsa laughed and smacked him lightly on the chest.

"There's a song that goes with it, it's only been passed down through my family," she said.

"Sing it for me," Jack said. Elsa sighed and laughed.

"Oh, God," she said. "Alright."

"Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>They strung up a man  
>They say who murdered three.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree.<p>

Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where dead man called out  
>For his love to flee.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree.<p>

Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where I told you to run,  
>So we'd both be free.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree.<p>

Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Wear a necklace of rope,  
>Side by side with me.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree," she smiled as she ended the song. Jack sighed and hugged her, even though he never said it Elsa knew he loved her singing. "Tomorrow I'll show you where I grew up, and the tree," she said.<p>

"Sounds like a plan Snowflake," he answered. They were both glad to have this. Someone who cares about them, and won't leave them alone. Someone to share a new life with.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this, and I hope for you continued support as my family goes through this tough time. A mention in the next chapter if anyone can guess the song and artist from this chapter.<strong>

**~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


End file.
